I See it Now
by fictional girl
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are in London refueling the TARDIS and after meeting up with Mickey they set out with the sole purpose of going dancing. Rose finally convinces the Doctor to dance with her and as Mickey watches the two he can't help but see what he has been overlooking. Fluff!


Summary - The Doctor and Rose are in London refueling the TARDIS and after meeting up with Mickey they set out with the sole purpose of going to the bar. For once their travels aren't interrupted by an alien attack and they find themselves having a good time. After several songs Rose finally convinces the Doctor to dance with her. As Mickey watches the pair he can't help but see what he has been trying so hard to deny. Fluff

I see it now - Tracy Lawrence

Disclaimer - If it wan't obvious I don't own Doctor Who, all rights go to them as well as Tracy Lawrence for the lyrics of this song

**AN: Hey, this is the first story I have ever published so any feedback would be awesome. I am really nervous about posting this because no one has ever read my stuff before so this should be interesting... **

**Enjoy!**

I could lie and say I was doing fine, but the truth is I'm not. Ever since Rose left again with the Doctor I haven't exactly been coping well. I knew from the last time I saw her she was a different person then the one I had fallen in love with. She had seen and done too much to be the same person. She was tougher, smarter, happier and she loved someone else. I could see it in her face when she looked at him, when he grabbed her hand and they ran off on another adventure. They were so in love with each other and neither of them realized it. It hurts knowing that I can't give her what she wants anymore and it hurts me to see them together, laughing at their inside jokes, smiling as if there's no deeper meaning, holding hands as if it means nothing. But even though I know seeing her again will hurt, I also can't help myself. That is why I still came when she called because no matter how much it will hurt me I will always come.

Walking over to where she said they would meet me I brace myself for what I know is coming. When she had called and said she wanted to meet up I felt a small glimmer of hope that it would be just the two of us but I knew better than to believe that. She never went anywhere without him. She said they were stopping the TARDIS for the night and she wanted to go dancing like we used to. How could I say no? It wasn't long until I saw them. There, walking down the small strip of shops hand in hand was Rose and the Doctor. I started walking in their direction before Rose caught sight of me.

"Mickey!" Rose called dropping the Doctor's hand as she ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey! I can't believe your back."

_It's good to see your face again_

_It's been a while_

_How am I doing? Well I get by somehow_

As the Doctor approached us I saw a tiny flinch when Rose hugged me and I struggled not to roll my eyes.

"Mickey the Idiot" the Doctor said when he finally reached us.

"Doctor, how have you been?"

The three of us stood talking for a few minutes catching up briefly before I finally mentioned the new bar down the street that we were going to. Within a few moments we had made our way to the crowded bar.

It took about ten minutes before we found a table that wasn't in use which we quickly claimed as our own before we thought about our drinks.

"Hey Rose what do you want to drink?" I said nearly shouting to be heard over the music.

"It's okay I got this one! What do you want?"

After she took my order she maneuvered her way to the bar ordering three drinks. The awkward silence between the Doctor and I didn't last long before one pretty little brunette came up and 'accidentally' bumped into the Doctor.

It was actually humorous to watch the Doctor try to get out of the situation struggling with the fact that he wanted nothing more than for her to leave with his need of not being mean to the young lady. His issue was resolved shortly after when Rose returned to the table and quite obviously put herself in between the Doctor and the drunken woman. As the brunette stormed off I could have sworn I saw Rose glaring in her direction. It was two drinks and some very interesting conversations later when Rose stood up abruptly.

"Mickey come dance with me." Rose demanded as she dragged him towards the semi-crowded dance floor. I looked back over my shoulder to see the Doctor's eyes following Rose with a sad look of longing in them. Returning my attention back to the woman in front of me I noticed for the first time just how much she had truly changed. There was this air about her that told you not to mess with this woman, she was fitter than before and she seemed harder than she once had. Whatever happens when they go off into the stars must be perfect for her because she is absolutely gorgeous, she has more defined curves now and she had lost some weight in her face. It wasn't these changes that surprised him most but it was her eyes – her deep brown eyes so full of knowledge and heartbreak. But most of all it was the driving passion that shone from them that threw him, like someone had lit a fire within her.

_You sure look good since your new love came in your life_

_You know I didn't see that fire in you he has found_

_Oh but I can see it now_

We finished the song and returned to our table. It wasn't like it used to be, where we could hold each other all night on the dance floor. This time she was distracted, always glancing over towards where the bartender was talking up the Doctor, keeping me at a farther distance than ever before. They were such small little things I'm not sure she even noticed she was doing them.

"Rose! Mickey! I thought you two would be out there dancing all night." the Doctor yelled over the music. He sounded genuinely okay with us dancing together but his eyes told a different story. The way he would take in Rose's figure when she looked away, or how he flinched every time she talked to one of the many men hitting on her, or perhaps how his eyes never left her face when she was talking like she was the only thing in the world.

"Well how would that be fair to you Doctor?" Rose said grinning.

The Doctor eyed her apprehensively as she held out her hand for him to take.

"You know it's rude to decline when a woman asks you to dance. It's not proper." Rose continued with a sly look on her face.

"Well we can't have me appearing improper now can we?" he responded standing up, taking her hand and gliding gracefully to the dance floor. It was a strange sight, one that brought me pain and happiness at the same time. Pain because I wish Rose looked that utterly content in my arms and I know that my time with her had past. And happiness because the woman I loved was happy. Minutes passed by and the song faded into a slower song but neither seemed to notice aside from a slight shift in their rhythm. Rose pulled the Doctor close to her and they looked into each other's eyes. Something was telling me that they didn't understand how much they looked like a couple.

_I never saw that look in your eyes_

_And I never had you hold me that tight_

_And I never saw you dance with your feet off the ground_

_Oh but I see it now_

Watching them spin across the floor I got the chance to look at Rose for a good long while and there was something about her; something that was there when we danced but seemed to be magnified as the Doctor pulled her closer. I have never seen her more beautiful than I did in that second. She was truly radiant and she wore that grin of hers that didn't falter for a moment.

_Holding him you have never looked more beautiful_

_Letting go has been so hard on me_

_And sitting here it's clear to see what he means to you_

_The way you look at him it ain't no mystery_

_He's all I couldn't be_

My heart skips ahead when Rose lays her head on his chest and in that moment the Doctor allows himself to let go and just relish in the fact that she is in his arms and he pulls her closer. The look in their eyes is enough to tell me the truth. He is everything she needs, everything I'm not and that in and of itself is heartbreaking.

_Oh I never saw that look in your eyes_

_And I never had you hold me that tight_

_And I never saw you dance with your feet of the ground_

_Oh but I see it now_

The song comes to an end and the Doctor lifts her off the ground and spins her around and her laughter full of glee fills the air. And for once I'm okay with it because in that moment I get it. Everything makes sense and I finally see what I had been overlooking.

_I never saw you dance with your feet of the ground_

_Oh but I see it now_


End file.
